An Hitachiin
by littlemissicebox
Summary: Ami has been adopted into the Hitachiin family from a poor life, and will be now joining her brothers at Ouran acadmey. What will happen while she is attending school, and will she ever adjust to her new life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**: _Meet Ami_

* * *

My name is Ami Hitachiin; well it is now ever since I was adopted. I came from a small village in Sweden and when my adopted mother was stuck due to her driver becoming lost she spotted me in the crowd of people examining such a fancy car and for some reason wanted me as her daughter. My parents the fools easily gave me up when she went to my parents telling them that she wanted to take me back to Japan with her as soon as possible, I felt like I was being sold off in a flea market. I know that my parents were doing what they thought was best for me; I mean I didn't ever know when I was going to get my next meal. Or even bathe and or get new clothes. I still hated that they never put up a little bit of a fight, I was there only child.

My new life became completely over whelming. I went back to Japan with my new mother after the paper work was completed in a private plane and was soon taught by expensive tutors my new mother picked out to teach me how to speak Japanese, since I didn't know a single word when I first arrived. I was now living in a huge mansion full of maids and even shofars. But I never asked any of the maids for help, I mean I could do it myself just fine for the most part. Plus my bedroom was amazing. It was decorated in a Victorian pink and white setting with a balcony and everything. Plus my closet was as big as the place I was living at back in Sweden, chalk full of girly and Lolita type clothing. Honestly I don't think I ever will become accustomed to living this life one hundred percent well.

Now as what can I say about my family? Well, my mother she is an extremely kind person. Our conversations mostly consist of wanting to use me as a model to try on her newest clothing designs. Since according to her, I have the "perfect" body. Whatever that's supposed to mean. And as for my identical twins brothers, well they know how to always keep it entertaining in the house. Though I hate when they get bored they love to pull random pranks on me, which is a lot if I might add. And then they love to play the "Which one is Hikaru game." Though I surprise them every time since I'm able to decipher which one is who. But even though they can be weird sometimes they are extremely nice guys who I'm really glad that I can say that I am their sister.

And tomorrow I'm going to be also enrolling into the same school that the two of them currently are going to. Something Ouran, I don't know but I was told it's a school of very wealthy people. I am really nervous about going. Since I had never really been to school before plus I didn't know how I was going to blend in well since I'm not really wealthy, well I am now since I'm adopted but I wasn't born into wealth like my brothers. Though they reassured me that I would be fine and they would also introduce me finally to all of their friends. I was excited for that as I wondered what kind of people were they, how they acted, but most of all. Would we all actually get along?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** _Welcome to Ouran Acadamey_

* * *

The next morning I walked through the black school gates next to one of my brothers Hikaru, I was gripping onto the side of his blue school blazer as I was ignoring the stares the students were giving us as we walked by them. I was dressed in the schools signature school uniform, of a knee-high golden yellow dress with a white color an reddish brown tie, some white tights, and brown school shoes. I had my chocolate brown hair tied into high pigtails while my purple eyes were locked ahead. Both my brothers reassured me that everything was going to go fine today and just to try and relax. Easier said than done.

I was luckily the same age as my brothers so we were put in the same class, as we made it into our class I slowly took a deep breath as I eventually released my grip from Hikaru's blazer. I slowly started to let my body relax. I kept following them until I made my way into the back taking a seat; my brothers on the other hand went to the middle of the room talking to what looked like to be a girl dressed in a male's uniform. I blinked a few times wondering if she was one of the friends of my brothers but I just sighed looking away.

"Hey Ami come over here for a minute, we have someone who we would like to introduce you to."

Karou looked over while he motioned with his hand for me to come over, I nodded walking from my desk over as I soon had found out that my brothers were friends with that girl cross dresser. I had thought about why letting my thoughts on asking why she is doing that slip out, but I held my tongue. It wasn't any of my business anyways to ask. I smiled softly as I politely bowed introducing myself.

"Hello there, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ami Hitachiin; I hope that we can become good friends."

"I hope we can as well, and it's very nice finally meeting you Ami. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

I smiled to her as she returned a small one back. I soon felt my hair being ruffled by Hikaru telling that he and Karou was right in telling me not to worry, he wasn't really one to show much affection except other than to Karou. So when he would show me some it made me feel like I was actually like his little sister, it made me feel really happy since I never got the chance to experience siblings of my own.

We all exchanged chatter, but mostly I got a few questions about my old life that I didn't have any problem with answering. As soon the students piled into the room as the homeroom teacher told everyone to take their seats, I scurried to my seat not before being called to the front of the room. I gulped as I walked up slowly standing before the front of the entire class as the teacher cleared his throat.

"Class, this is our new student. She will be joining us this year, would you please introduce yourself?"

"Huh, oh sure. Umm my name is Ami Hitachiin it's a pleasure to meet all of you, I hope we can all become friends this year."

The class soon became full of chatter among the students in the room; I took that as a queue to return to my seat as to be fully honest I didn't want to answer any questions they had to ask. I don't think my shyness would have been fully able to take it. Class went on smoothly as we were learning about ancient Egypt and the pharoses; I wasn't paying attention to what was being told as I soon had a note fall onto my desk. I sat up slowly unfolding the contents reading it mentally.

After class ends for the day me and Karou are taking you to where we have our host club meetings, so you can meet the rest of everyone.

I sighed looking back giving my brothers a confirming nod; they smiled as I returned back to being in a daze.


End file.
